The Great Super Heron (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 34, The Great Super Heron. Transcript Kwazii (Narrating): '''The Great Super Heron. (The Disney Junior Club is seen in the marshland realm of the Fantasy Forest, riding on the Gup-TD on wheels, and letting the wind blow on their faces and in their hair. While they are are that, Luna is painting a portrait of the realm.) '''Luna: '''Aha! And the final touches... (paints some of the realm’s magical animals on her painting) There. It’s finished. '''Greg: '''Wow, Luna! That’s an awesome painting! '''Cubby: '''Yeah! I love it! '''Luna (feels appreciated): Aww! Thanks, guys! Kwazii (inhales the fresh marsh air through his nostrils when something flies over him and he notices): '''Huh? (looks up to see a blur of blue and reddish orange and gasps) Whoa! (turns to Izzy) Stop the Gup-TD, matey! I see something blue and heroic! '''Izzy (slows down the Gup-TD): '''What?! What is it, K? '''Captain Jake: '''Yeah, Kwaz! What is it? The sky? '''Amaya (looks down at the water): The water? Luna: '''Hmm. (looks over at her painting) My painting? '''Kwazii (shakes his head, chuckling): No, (points at a big blue bird with the reddish orange mask on) look! A Super Heron! Captain Jake: '''Whoa! '''Izzy: '''That’s... '''Cubby: '''So... '''Luna: '''Amazing! '''Connor: '''Yeah! Look at it’s blue feathers! '''Amaya: '''Yeah! A real feathery superhero, like me! '''Peso (in the cockpit): What? What is it? I can’t see it! Captain Jake (pulls out his iDisney): Hold on, Pes! I’ll send you the picture. (scans the Super Heron and sends the picture for Peso to see) There you go! (The picture of the Super Heron appears on the screen.) Peso (looks at the image of the Super Heron): Oh, flappity flippers! It’s beautiful! Transcript #2 Sofia (walks out of the door): We’ll bring them to you! Luna: '''Yeah! (twirls excitedly and smiles) Yeah, it’s a gorgeous sunny day! '''Cubby: '''I’ve got my marsh boots! (puts on his marsh boots) '''Connor: '''Me too! (puts on his marsh boots also; Cubby puts his marsh boots on before he joins his friends, as they were all out of the Gup-TD, only to notice that everything around them has suddenly big and tall around them; Greg bumps into Connor.) Hey! Is it just me, or did this grass grow super long? '''Peso: '''Flappity flippers! What’s going on? (Suddenly...) '''Romeo: '''Oh hello, teeny weenies! (appears above the Disney Junior Club and laughs evilly) '''All (get wide eyed and scream): BACK TO THE GUP-TD!!! (run back into the Gup-TD to hide inside) Romeo (continues laughing until he hears the sound of the Gup-TD being closed): Huh? (smirks and holds the Gup-TD up to his face) Hide if you want, Disney Junior Chickens! I have all of your precious technology and your little Gup-TD in the palm of my hand! Literally! (lets out evil laughter again) Sofia: '''We’ve been shrunken by Romeo so he can get all my inventions! '''Luna (gasps): Well, that’s not going to happen! Initiate Gup-TD lockdown mode! (brings her finger to the lockdown button quickly) Now! (presses the button) (There is a loud alarm sound as Romeo continues laughing just when he felt a painful pinch on his thumb.) Romeo: '''Ooh! (drops the Gup-TD) Ow! You pinched my thumb! (growls) '''Luna: '''Ha! There’s no way you’re getting in now, Romeo! '''Romeo (presses his nose onto the Gup-TD and sends a glare down at it): Oh yeah? You seriously think that’s gonna stop me? (sneers and picks the Gup-TD back up) Heh! We’ll just see about that. (gets up and walks, then bumps into something invisible in front of him) Oof! (rubs his forehead) Ow! That hurt! (angrily sighs heavily) Robot! '''Robot: '''Sorry, Master. (pulls out a remote control) Deactivate cloaking device. (presses a button and Romeo’s lab reappears out of nowhere) '''Romeo: '''I’ll open up your Gup-TD in my lab. (enters his lab) Then we’ll see who has the last laugh. (The door closes behind Romeo. Meanwhile, inside the Gup-TD...) '''Sofia: '''Romeo thinks he knows everything, but one thing he doesn’t know is that we’ve got ourselves some new (picks up the Super Heron power discs and holds them up) Super Heron power discs. '''Connor: '''Oh yeah, I totally like to see the look on his face when he sees Kwazii and Jake come to the rescue in their new power suits. '''Greg: '''Me too! (Meanwhile, Kwazii and Captain Jake are still watching Super Fisher fishing when Kwazii’s iDisney rings as he pulls out from behind and presses the call button, just to get a call from Captain Barnacles.) '''Captain Barnacles: '''Kwazii, Jake! Romeo has captured the Gup-TD! '''Both: '''What?! '''Izzy: '''Yeah, he's shrunken us and has taken us into his lab! We need your help! The new super heron power discs are on there way! Greg's teleporting them right now! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 34 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat Category:Romeo images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sofia images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Captain Barnacles Bear images Category:Peso Penguin images Category:Octonauts images Category:Villain images Category:Izzy images Category:Cubby images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Group images Category:Hiding images